


wouldn’t it be nice

by aryathewinterrose



Category: Actor RPF, Game of Thrones (TV), Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Gen, Insecurity, Male-Female Friendship, On Set, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21570856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryathewinterrose/pseuds/aryathewinterrose
Summary: he wishes, for her sake, that he was younger
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Joe Dempsie & Maisie Williams, Kit Harington/Rose Leslie, Maisie Williams/Joe Dempsie
Comments: 1
Kudos: 84





	wouldn’t it be nice

“kit and rose are dating,” she says, snapping her gum. dating seemed like a strong word for what he knew those two were doing.

“oh yeah?”

“yeah,” she peeks at him out of the corner of her eye, unsneaky in the way kids are. “that’s really romantic, huh?”

“suppose,” he says carefully, “they’re a good match, same job and same age and all that.”

maisie nods, alternating between chewing her lip and her gum. she doesn’t look at him.

he smiles at the makeup artist as she crosses in front of him, fluffy brush in hand to darken the sides of maisie’s little nose.

maisie takes the proffered tissue from the woman and spits her pink gum into it, tongue sliding along the front of her teeth.

she touches the bridge of her nose, the scraggly ends of her dirtied hair, and then crosses her arms over chest, kicking at the dirt. she looks over at him fleetingly, twisting the toe of her shoe into the ground.

and he wishes, for her sake, that he was younger.

“that dirt really brings out the green in your eyes,” he bumps her shoulder with his elbow and smiles, “it’s a pretty colour.”

“the dirt?”

“yeah, the dirt.” he rolls his eyes and watches her grin go toothy, “brat.”


End file.
